Lost and Found
by xxVegetasTorturistxx
Summary: Gojyo x Hakkai yaoi. Gojyo helping Hakkai overcome his fear. Sanzo X Goku hinted.
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder where Gojyo is…_ Hakkai pondered as he continued to eat his soup. Looking out the window he noticed it was raining and his eyes widened. His hands started shaking and he immediately fell to the floor in a heap, he scooted over to the cabinets and clutched his hair tightly. _Please let him come home soon… please… _ He looked toward the door, nothing and every once in awhile he would glance out the window, but still nothing. He buried his face in his knees and rocked himself side to side.

Why his fear during a rainstorm had become so much worse, he couldn't really be sure, all he knew was that anymore he became terrified at the first sight of rain and he hated being alone. At the moment he felt hot tears hitting his knees, tears he was always ashamed to show.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo spoke quietly, walking into the house and dropping his pack on the floor, which Hakkai mistook for thunder and jerked violently. "Hakkai, hey… you alright?" Gojyo slowly crawled over to his friend; he gently ran a hand through his hair and Hakkai looked up to him.

"Gojyo…" He spoke softly.

"Why are you crying, buddy?" Gojyo said with a genuinely concerned expression.

"You know this, Gojyo."

"Stand up." Gojyo almost demanded, standing himself.

"I don't think I can…"

He offered his hand to his friend and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on…"

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it, just trust me, okay?"

Hakkai took Gojyo's hand and tried his best to keep his legs from shaking. "Gojyo… I don't think I can…"

"You'll be fine. Now… close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. I'll guide you to what I want you to see, okay?" Hakkai hesitated but closed his eyes. Gojyo took Hakkai's arms and lead him to the door that went out to their terrace. He stopped just under the small roof. "Okay… open your eyes." He gripped his arms slightly tighter and Hakkai opened his eyes. He immediately tried to get himself back inside, but Gojyo held him tightly.

"Gojyo… let me through… please…" Hakkai all but sobbed, turning into Gojyo's chest.

"No… turn around, Hakkai. It's okay."

"No."

Gojyo quickly turned Hakkai around and forced him out into the rain, still holding him. He sat down on one of their porch chairs and made Hakkai sit on his lap. "Hakkai… it's just rain. That's it. What is your big problem with it?"

"You know that too, now let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go, dammit. And yes, I do know the main reason, and Hakkai I understand that, but… that doesn't mean you have to be afraid of it. Have you ever wondered if maybe the rain is a sign of her letting you know she's okay?"

Hakkai looked the kappa in the eyes. "No… I never thought of it like that." Hakkai then realized that he was sitting on Gojyo's lap. "Umm… are you uncomfortable with this, Sha Gojyo?"

"No proper names, and no, I'm not uncomfortable with it at all. And I know you aren't either." Gojyo smirked.

"What do you mean?"

The red-haired man lifted Hakkai off his lap and carried him into his bedroom. Gently, he sat him down on the edge of the bed. "You know exactly what I mean." He leaned in and kissed him softly, lowering his back to the bed. Surprisingly to the water sprite, Hakkai wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. So, he took things a step further and slipped his tongue into the smaller man's mouth, toying with his tongue. He slipped a hand up Hakkai's shirt and broke the kiss. "See. You couldn't have been uncomfortable with sitting on my lap. You seem to like kissing me just fine."

Hakkai blushed and bit his lower lip.

Gojyo laughed quietly. "You're cute." He said gently, cupping his love's face with his hand and kissing his forehead.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So… you… what exactly are you trying to accomplish here?"

"I don't know, whatever you want."

"Gojyo… I… do you…do you lo-"

He shut the stuttering mouth with a quick kiss and smiled back at him. "Yes, Hakkai, I _do_ love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hakkai awoke in Gojyo's arms the next morning and smiled contently to himself. He nuzzled his head under Gojyo's chin and sighed. "Gojyo…"

"Mmph."

"Time to get up." He moved away from the sprite and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Noooooooo…" Gojyo groaned, covering his face with a pillow as Hakkai turned the lights on. "Quit that. It isn't nice." Hakkai chuckled and threw Gojyo's shirt at him.

"Get up, lazy." The only response was a pillow hitting the back of his head. "Gojyo… come on, Goku and Sanzo are going to be here any minute now."

"I don't care, I'm tired."

"Gee I wonder why."

"No! No! No! If it were because of the reason you're implying, then you'd be even more tired than me!"

"And why would you say that?"

"Because before last night you were a virgin!"

Hakkai blushed and walked out of the room, the first thing he saw were two very confused faces. "Oh… Sanzo…. Goku… when did you get here?"

"Just before that kappa yelled that you were a virgin before last night, and then you walked out of his bedroom." Sanzo stated blankly. "And this would imply that he's the reason you're no longer innocent."

"Well… I… ummm…" Hakkai stammered, searching for an explanation.

"You two are fags, huh?"

"I… well… no… not necessarily."Goku walked up to Hakkai and hugged him. "Hello, Goku. How has Sanzo been treating you?"

"Great!"

"Really? May I ask why you say so?"

"Because he's really nice to me now! He took me to the amusement park the other day, it was awesome!"

"Well, did you thank him, Goku?"

"Of course I did! Where's Gojyo?"

"He's in his room, go wake him up for me, will you?"

"Absolutely!"

Gojyo lied in bed for the longest time, listening to Hakkai talk to their friends. Then he started to think more about the night before. How smooth Hakkai's skin was, how warm, how amazing it all was. He found himself moving his hand down his stomach to his cock, working it slowly, yet still getting hard.

"GOJYO!" He heard an old familiar voice yell.

"Huh?!" He shot his eyes open just before the monkey landed on him. "Off! Now!"

"I was told to get you up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Damn…" Gojyo yelled, shoving the boy off of him and wrapping the blanket around his hips. "Get out, I'm getting dressed."

"Okay, but when you're done me and you are going out back and reliving the travel, alright?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You'll see." Goku laughed as he walked out.

"Stupid monkey." Gojyo said quietly as he slipped on a black wife-beater and a pair of torn up camo shorts, along with his black boots and a camo headband. As he walked out of the room he noticed that Sanzo and Hakkai were talking, Sanzo's back to him, so he snuck closer so he could listen.

"So… you and Goku are…"

"Yeah."

"I never would've guess, Sanzo. How long?"

"About three years now."

"Oh? But we just ended our journey out here a year ago."

"I'm aware of this, Hakkai."

"You two are very good secret keepers, then, eh?"

Sanzo grunted. "I guess you could put it that way. Hey Hakkai…"

"Yes?"

"You know what I hate?"

"What?"

"Eavesdroppers." With that, Sanzo took out his gun and shot twice behind him, both barely missing Gojyo.

"What the hell, Sanzo!?"

"Stop listening in and maybe I'll spare you."

"I wasn't listening in."

"Whatever. Goku wants you outside."

"Fine, hey Hakkai… why don't you and Sanzo come out too? It's really nice out today."

"Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it, you going to come out with us, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked calmly.

"Feh." Sanzo said, walking out in front of them.

Hakkai smiled and wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck. "By the way, I'll say it now… you look really, really good in that."

"You think so?" Hakkai nodded. "I thought it would look stupid with my hair and whatnot."

"Not at all, actually, it rather accentuates your hair and eyes, makes them stand out."

"Is that really such a good thing?"

"Gojyo, I've told you befo-"

"Gojyo!" They both heard the childish voice from outside. "You still have your shakujo, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz you're going to need it! Go get it!"

"Oi…" He groaned as he walked back into his bedroom and grabbed his old weapon. When he walked out into the backyard, Goku was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, monkey, where are you?"

A loud scream was heard as Goku jumped out of one of the trees and hit Gojyo in the head with his Nyoibou. Gojyo fell, but quickly jumped up and swung out the chain of his weapon, trapping Goku in it, then smashed him into the ground.

"Ow! You aren't actually supposed to hurt me, Gojyo!"

"I'm sorry my weapon has more bite than yours."

"Shut up, perverted ero kappa!" Goku screamed as he smacked him in the face with his weapon.

"Alright, bastard, no more weapons!" Gojyo said, tackling Goku to the ground. They wrestled for hours before Sanzo shot toward them.

"Come on, you idiotic bastards! Dinner!"

"Food!" Goku screamed, running toward the house.

"No way are you getting there before me!" Gojyo yelled, running past him, mainly because he had longer legs.

When they reached the house, Hakkai was just finishing cooking something on the stove. Gojyo smiled and wrapped his arms around his slender waist. Hakkai chuckled. "You know, I don't cook as well when I have an audience..."

"Well, that's a shame isn't it?" Gojyo released him and walked over to the table, sitting next to Goku, who was gripping his chair for dear life. "What are you doing, monkey?"

"I'm making sure you don't knock me off my chair when I'm trying to eat again."

"Oh? Well, you're right there. While you're holding onto your chair I won't be able to knock you out of it. Damn shame..." Gojyo smirked and shoved Goku, knocking him and the chair over. "But you forgot about that part, didn't you?"

"Damn you!" Goku yelled, jumping up.

"Damn me? You're the stupid one who forgot that I could just as easily push over the chair!"

"That isn't my fault that I forgot!"

"Then whose is it? Buddah's?"

"Noooooo! I didn't say that either!"

"Well then whose fault is it?"

Sanzo smacked them both in the head with his fan and sat back down. "Shut up, both of you."

Hakkai brought over the last platter of food and sat down across from Gojyo. "Awwww..." Gojyo said loudly. "Sanzo can we trade seats? Please? Please? Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Why should it matter? You're eating, not having sex."

Gojyo stabbed a large piece of steak and shoved it in his mouth, looking downward nearly the whole meal. He didn't touch Goku, he didn't say a word until they were all in the livingroom, Hakkai saying goodbye to their friends. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Gojyo?" Hakkai spoke quietly.

"Why don't you guys just stay here? Beings it's monsoon season and all, we could have a sudden downpour out of nowhere and you guys could say goodbye to the rest of your lives."

"Yes, you're right. Why don't you and Goku just stay here?"

"I suppose..."

"Yeah! Sleepover!" Goku yelled, jumping onto Gojyo's shoulders and grabbing his bangs.

"Monkey, no! Bad monkey!"

"But I like playing with your..." He leaned over to look Gojyo in the face. "Antenna!"

Gojyo snarled and grabbed Goku, tossing him away. "They are _not_ antenna!"

Goku hit the wall with a loud 'thump' but sprang back up. "Let's play a game!"

Hakkai smiled. "What game, Goku?"

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" He yelled, jumping up and down. "But we _all_ have to play." He looked to Sanzo, who scowled.

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

He grunted, but sat on the floor with the other three. "Fine..."

Goku smiled and sat on his lap, and Sanzo suprisingly didn't object. Hakkai smiled and leaned back into Gojyo's chest. "Alright... who goes first, Goku?"

"I do! And I pick... Gojyo!"

"Oi... alright... truth."

"Hmmm... are you the actual reason why Hakkai isn't a virgin anymore?"

Gojyo nodded and smield down to his lover. "Sure am. Okay... Sanzo."

"Dare."

"Oooh...Sanzo, brave, brave Sanzo. Let's see... I dare you to... let's see this is you.. so... I dare you to admit your relationship with Goku aloud."

"Damn you, you know I hate admitting things... especially personal things..."

"And that's why I did it."

"Fine. Yes, Goku and I have been together for the last three years. Happy?"

Gojyo nodded. "Sure am."

"Alright... Hakkai."

"Truth, please."

"Okay. Is it true that you cheat when you're playing card games?"

"No, Sanzo, I don't."

"Oh whatever, Kai. There's no other explanation. Well, no other _reasonable_ explanation anyway." Gojyo said from above him. Hakkai smiled.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't cheat. Alright, Gojyo."

"Dare."

"I dare you not to kiss me for a week."

"Chicken!"

"No chickens."

"I quit!" Goku and Hakkai laughed as Gojyo pulled Hakkai onto his lap and kissed him roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "Sorry Goku, Hakkai ruined the game."

"That's okay."

"Oh! I was going to ask you or Sanzo if you two have had sex yet."

"Ummm... no." Goku said quietly.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you just 'not ready' or what?"

"No... I just wouldn't know what I was doing... that's all."

Hakkai smiled. "I didn't really know what I was doing either... it didn't turn out... too bad."

"Too bad?" Gojyo questioned him.

Hakkai just chuckled and hugged him.

"No.. no.. no... what's that supposed to mean? Dammit Hakkai... quit that..." He said as Hakkai nuzzled his head into Gojyo's neck. "Quit it... makes me want to stop asking... ugh... forget it."

Hakkai and Goku laughed at Gojyo's submission to such a simple gesture. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah I know…" Gojyo smiled down at him. "You aren't too bad yourself." Gojyo laughed, but snuggled into his lover.


End file.
